The present invention relates generally to combustion apparatus of the type wherein a liquid fuel is vaporized and such vaporized fuel gas is mixed with air for combustion and the mixed combustible gas is then injected into a combustion chamber to complete the combustion. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved flame hole plate for use in such combustion apparatus.
In combustion apparatus of the type characterized herein where the fuel oil is vaporized and is injected into the combustion chamber to complete the combustion, it is the usual practice to feed all of the air for combustion as a primary air after first preheating such air so as to prevent condensation of the vaporized fuel and to improve the ignition property thereof. As such, it has been found that the combustion flame of such apparatus is unstable in the vicinity of the flame holes plate presently utilized thereon, when compared with combustion apparatus characterized by the separate feeding of air for combustion as a primary air and a secondary air to form to stable combustion flame.